YuGiOh: Let The Seven Be United
by Android 22
Summary: [UPDATES] Chapter One is released! RR, CC, flames! Whatever you like!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters, but I do make claim to any of the personal names in this fiction.

* * *

_Italics- Flashbacks/Memories/etc.

* * *

_

**Featured Characters in Chapter One: **Gyi (pronounced Gi)

* * *

Let the Seven Be United 

Chapter One: An Urgent Message

* * *

Tea sat down next to Yami at the Domino Sub-Way restaurant, whom had been waiting for her to come for a half-hour now.

"Sorry I'm late, Yami, I was caught up in traffic." She explained. Yami nodded, just gulping down his soda.

"It's fine Tea, don't worry." He told her, without looking into her eyes.

"Are you okay, Yami? You're acting very uptight!" Tea asked with concern.

"Well… now that you ask Tea, I just… the forces of the Millennium items are unbalanced. They are very close to each other, now closer than ever." He explained.

"What are you talking about, Yami? Aren't you the only person with a Millennium item in Japan at this time? Ishizu and Marik took the rod and the necklace with them back to Egypt." Said Tea.

"Aren't you forgetting about Bakura?" he told her.

"Yeah… but still, that is only two more items isn't there? Perhaps we should take you home Yami, you don't seem right.

"No Tea… I… Ungh…" Yami collapsed into the table, and his world went black. Yugi awoke in a very black world, with a single beam of light shining upon a woman adorned in snow-white clothes.

"Hello, pharaoh." She greeted.

"Ishizu? Is that you?" groggily answered Yami.

"Yes it is master, all is well. For now…" she nervously said. "I brought you here for a reason, I am speaking to you through your puzzle." Yami nodded, he could already tell that she could feel the unbalance also.

"Well, tell me Ishizu, what is going on?" he demanded

"We must gather the items, pharaoh. They are calling to each other. Because evil is coming once again. We must unite them…" she explained.

"Unite them? But isn't that a terrible omen?"

"Well, yes, and no. If done at an improper time, for the improper reason, then a great evil will be unleashed upon the world. But… if the vice versa is true, then a weapon to destroy the evil will be created." Spoke Ishizu.

"Who is this, 'evil', you keep mentioning, Ishizu?" asked the Pharaoh.

"I can't say master, for I don't know. But we must make haste for my powers are running thin. I am coming to Japan on a boat tomorrow, please be ready to rendezvous with me at Domino harbor. From there, I'll discuss things with you in person. Farewell, master Pharaoh." Said Ishizu.

"Ishizu! Wait!" shouted Yami. Her body was becoming distorted, as the pillar of light faded, and Yami went black again.

Yugi groggily opened his eyes, and gripped his Millennium Puzzle to make sure it was still present.

"Yami, are you okay?" Yugi asked his spirit.

"I'm fine Yugi, go ahead and get your rest, you need it. When your friends come back, let me out of the puzzle." Yami explained. Yugi looked over to see Joey and Tristan had entered the room.

"Yug! You're up! We've been worried about you!" said Joey with concern.

"Yeah, you've been out for the past three hours." Added Tristan. They both walked over to Yugi's bedside and sat down in chair's beside him.

"I'm fine guys, don't worry. It is Yami that I am worried about. He is acting very strange. But I guess I'll grant his request." Said Yugi. Yugi was engulfed in a golden light, and was replaced by Yami.

"Come everyone, it's time for us to go to the harbor. We've no time to delay." Said Yami. Yami quickly stood up and walked past Joey and Tristan. They both shrugged and followed him.

"So, Yug, why do you want to go to the harbor?" asked Tristan in the car.

"We must pick up Ishizu. She has an urgent message to give us." He explained.

"Hey… not again, Yug. Last time we saw that chick it was bad news. I say we turn around and ditch her. It is a trap again! I don't trust those Ishtars Yug." Warned Joey.

"I'm positive we can trust her this time Joey, and remember, it was Marik last time that deceived us. Ishizu is of the light…"

"I sure hope so…" uttered Tristan. They were pretty much silent from now on, each of them thinking of the Ishtar family and what happened at Battle City.

"Here we are Yugi, Domino Harbor." Announced Tristan. "I'll stay in the car, you go with Yugi, Joey."

"You're not my boss Tristan, I was gonna go anyway." Replied Joey. He stepped out of the car and followed Yugi down the lush sands. The sun's rays heating the sands, and spreading light throughout the beach. Joey and Yugi turned to the giant metal blue ship, that read the S.S. Dorian in red-print on the side.

"Look! There's Ishizu!" shouted Joey, who pointed to the woman in the white cloak. Yugi rushed to meet her and her white-robed companion. Ishizu and her companion nodded to greet Yugi and Joey.

"Hello, pharaoh, and friend. This is Shadi, whom I believe you have already met. As of now, he is the current holder of the Millennium Key, and Millennium Rod. I have brought the Millennium Necklace, and I see you have the puzzle." She briefed. "But now, I say we should head for your home Yugi, it is safer to talk about them there." The group nodded in agreement and returned to Tristan's car to the game-shop. But a short stubbly man, called Gyi, was closely observing them. Gyi quickly whipped out a cell phone, and rang up a near-by passenger.

"Master Scott, are you there?" spat Gyi.

"No… I'm not here…" said Scott.

"Okay-day… I'll call back later!" said Gyi.

"Arggh! I am here you dolt! Tell me what you've found!"

"Well master, I've discovered the location of the necklace, key, and rod! And as an added treat, I've found the puzzle also!" said Gyi with much joy.

"Very good, Gyi… for once you haven't utterly disappointed me! What are you doing now! Go follow them!" screamed Scott. Gyi snapped the phone (which was a foot away from his ear) shut, and ran down the stairs, shoving aside people whom were pouring out of the S.S. Dorian. The little man quickly rushed over to an empty car, he muttered a few words in the Egyptian language, and the door popped open and the engine started.

"Time the go get meh a wild goose! Hehehehe!" chuckled Gyi to himself, who sped of the red station wagon in hot pursuit of Tristan's black Ford Escape. Shadi looked back, with the Eye of Anubis formed on his head.

"Mistress Ishizu! One of Scott's minions is behind us! The round one! I can feel his evil! Tristan drive faster!" shouted Shadi.

"Calm yourself Shadi, Gyi has no intention of fighting us, he'll attempt to take the items swiftly without conflict." Soothed Ishizu.

"I WOULDN'T BE SO SURE OF THAT! MISS ISHIIIIZU! I'M RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" madly chuckled Gyi. Gyi pressed down the gas petal and the little red station-wagon rear-ended Tristan's truck sending it and the station-wagon flying into a giant rock. Yugi and his group quickly got out of the truck, coughing out all of the junky air.

"MY CAR!" whined Tristan.

"At least your alive, stupid fool! We could've been killed!" barked Shadi.

"Stop your bickering all of you! We must make the run to Domino City!" explained Ishizu. Suddenly Yugi realized how far they were from the city, Domino beach is at least 5 miles from the city, and they were in the middle of the rural country road. It would take forever!

"Hahaha! I've out done myself this time! Haven't I Gyi! Don't bother running, for your end is here! Go ahead! Challenge me now, one of you! I'll win no matter who fights me!" he shouted.

"Guys… I'll fight him. I don't have a Millennium item to lose." Stated Joey.

"You fool! You'll lose your soul!" warned Ishizu.

"Who said I was gonna lose in the first place!" said Joey with a smile, who turned around and winked.

"Joey… please be careful, we don't know anything about this person." Warned Yugi, whom held out his hand.

"Relax Yug, I'll win." Said Joey as he stepped closer. Joey shook Yugi's hand and felt a mysterious card-shaped object, and stuck it in his deck. He then went over to Gyi.

"Uh… one question, to the crazy fat guy… How exactly are we going to duel? I don't have a duel disk, and there isn't an arena anywhere in sight…?" asked Joey.

"I've got it all covered… HAHAHAHAHAH! LET IT BEGIN!" Gyi shouted a few words in Egyptian, and the whole world went black, and Joey and Gyi the only people in the blackness. When instantly, a green pentagram appeared on the ground beneath them. Joey's duel disk materialized around his arm, and Gyi was fitted with a jet-black duel disk, with green where the blue spaces should have been, and gray where the red graveyard port was.

"What the heck is going on here!" shouted Joey.

"Welcome to… the Shadow Realm, my unsuspecting victim! It's time to duel!" answered Gyi.

"As this duel's great host, I'll begin. I will activate the might… PYRAMID OF LIGHT!" Gyi slammed the card on his Black Disk and suddenly, a mighty Golden Pyramid formed behind him.

"What the heck is that!" asked Joey puzzledly.

"THAT, my good chum, is the Pyramid of Light! The gateway to our world for the creatures that will kill you, Joey! I GIVE 1000 OF MY LIFEPOINTS TO ALLOW YOU INTO OUR WORLD, HALLOWED CREATURES OF DESTRUCTION! COME FOURTH, ANDRO SPHINX (3000/2500) AND SPHIX TELEIA! (2500/3000)" From the summit of the Pyramid shot two beams of light that formed two tiger-like creatures before Joey. The first one was a mighty white-tiger with a female's head with neon-pink hair, and the second was a lion in blue armor with brown hide-skin.

"Ready for the end, Joey? They can't attack this turn, but next turn, you shall die a painful death! Hahahahha!

"Not so fast! I summon Swordsman of Landstar (800/1200) in attack mode! I'll also lay a card face-down." A mediocre looking swordsman with a babyish face appeared onto the field, and a face-down card was under him.

Joey: 8000 Gyi: 7000

"You think you're so slick, do you Joey? Do you want to mess with the power of the Sphinx? Teleia! Crush the Gemini Elf! Light of Sphinx attack!" Teleia opened her mouth, and a ray of light obliterated the Gemini Elf, giving heavy damage to Joey.

"EYAH!" shrieked Joey.

"Andro Sphinx! Crush Joey's fresh Life-points!" Andro Sphinx shot another blast of light at Joey, sending him into a fit of pain.

Joey: 3300 Gyi: 7000

"I… I just can't win…" said Joey in despair. "But… I can't give up! I will set a monster in defensive mode, your turn, Gyi!"

"Look Wheeler, your done for, I'll have your soul as a nice tasty snack, so why don't you make it easy for me and give up!

"Never, Gyi! You'll have to kill me first!"

"Suit yourself… Wheeler! TELEIA! DESTROY HIS MONSTER!" Teleia let a stream of light flow out, turning over Joey's Jar-like creature.

"Ha ha! Meet my Morphing Jar #2 (800/700), This little guy sends our monsters back to our hands, and we replace them with level four monsters in our current hands!" The little monster spat out a whirlwind that sent the Sphinx's flying back into Gyi's hand.

"Grr! I don't have any level four monsters!"

"You may not, but I do! Two of them to be exact!" Joey's Rocket Warrior (1500/1400 VERY UNSURE please tell me in review!) and Panther Warrior (2000/1600 UNSURE OF DEF same with this one!) spun onto the field.

"Your move Wheeler!" Joey had a smile back on his face when he drew his Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

"I'll tribute my two monsters to summon, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" And on top of it all, I play my Polymerization on my Meteor Dragon (1800/2000) to form the Legendary Meteor Black Dragon! (3500/2000)

"NO! JOEY! MERCY PLEASE! DON'T DO IT!" begged Gyi.

"I don't have a choice Gyi, but your going to go down! Meteor Black Dragon, Inferno Blaze!" The Meteor Black Dragon gathered an orb of heat in its mouth and sent out a horrible wave of heat onto Gyi, causing him to scream in pain.

Joey: 3300 Gyi: 3500

"Ungh! No mater Wheeler! I'll just pay 1000 more of my Lifepoints to re-form Teleia and Andro!" Teleia and Andro were reformed on the field when Gyi spilt his blood.

"Now! I equip Sphinx Andro with the Sword of Deep-Seated! Giving him enough strength to Destroy himself AND your dragon! Andro, finish the dragon now!" Andro charged at Meteor Black Dragon with his new-found Shadow-Sword, but suddenly, a grand wall formed infront of the Meteor Black Dragon.

"MIRROR FORCE! Thanks, Yug… I knew you would pull through!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! DO YOU RELEASE THE MISTAKE YOU'VE JUST COMMITED! THEINEN SHALL COME AT THE COST OF 500 MORE LIFE POINTS! HAHAHAH! IT'S OVER NOW!" Suddenly, the ghosts of Andro and Teleia blended together into one, with the Lion-warriors torso and head, and the white-tigress's body. "BEHOLD! THEINEN, THE GREAT SPHINX! (3500/3000)

Joey:3300 Gyi: 2000

"Ungh! What do I do! I don't want to risk Meteor Black Dragon's Life! METEOR BLACK DRAGON! REMAIN IN THE ATTACK MODE!" commanded Joey. Gyi just madly laughed.

"It is over now Wheeler! I pay 500 more Lifepoints to increase the attack of Theinen (6500/3000) by 3000 points! HAHAHAH! Enough to shred your Dragon, AND you! Muahahahaha!"

"NO! IT CAN'T BE!" yelled Joey.

"Oh but it is, Wheeler! THEINEN! GRAND PILLAR OF LIGHT ATTACK!" But suddenly, Theinen froze in mid-attack.

"Gyi! What are you doing!" spoke Gyi in a mixed voice.

"Master Scott! I… I was finishing off Wheeler!" said Gyi in his single-voice.

"You fool! Wheeler is key in my plan! You've out-grown your usefulness anyway… Goodbye, Gyi!"

"Master… please… I beg you… NO!" said Gyi.

"Libra has spoken… the Scales have decided. BEGONE!" said Gyi in the mixed voice, before he fell lifeless. Gyi's entire dueling field faded, along with his body. And slowly, the Shadow Realm arena was replaced with the rural country rode just before they left.

"Joey! Are you alright?" said Yugi.

"I'm just fine, Yug. I just feel… depressed." Stated Joey.

"Tis' normal after a duel in the Shadow Realm. It'll wear off in a few days." Said Shadi with a smile.

"So… what happened in there Joey?" asked Tristan.

"Well," Joey started, "duel disk's came onto our arms as if by magic. And the monsters were gigantic, almost real! But that makes me wonder… was I fighting one of those Shadow Games?" Joey turned to Ishizu for the answer.

"Perhaps no, but what makes me curious, is how did he open up the Shadow Realm without a Millennium Item?"

"Yeah, that is true," Joey said, "and what was even weirder, right before he was about to kill me, he got two voices, as if two people were inside of him. One said… 'Libra has spoken, the Scales have decided, begone!' it told him, and then he fell dead." Shadi and Ishizu looked at one another as if they were both thinking the same thought.

"Scott…" they announced together.

"I've heard that name before… it sounds American." Said Yugi.

"It is American, Scott is a powerful insect-duelist from America. And until recently, we have been great friends. But now, something evil has come over him. All I know, it just might be a since of vengeance because he wants to come over here and win the future tournament that will take place in a couple days." Explained Ishizu as she anxiously touched her necklace.

"Tournament! That sounds great! Wanna enter Yug?" asked Joey with a smile.

"Heh… I was just about to ask him the same question… We need to all enter the tournament for a chance to beat Scott, and see what taken him over." Said Shadi.

"Then that sounds good! But anyway… we need to walk home, we're getting our brains baked in the sun." Tristan came in. It was agreed then, and they all progressed on the long road home.

A Hotel Somewhere in Domino City

"Let me go, crazy fool!" shouted Scott.

"Not now, your shell is just what I need to get ahead in this world, and I'm going to settle for it." Said the voice inside his head. "But as if now," it continued, "I'm going to let you go make friends with Yugi and his buddies, once we're close, I'll spring the trap! Hahahahha! Isn't it perfect, Scott?"

"No! Ever since you came into my life, it just got worse… I'm sick of you… you freak!" Scott screamed at himself.

"I never said you had a choice in the matter… so now, your going to forget I even exist for the moment. But you will remember, 'make friends with Yugi!'. HAHAHAHAHA!" And thus, Scott fell lifeless upon the ground.

* * *

So did you like? Please R/R as soon as possible! Remember, all comments are helpful!

Chapter Two: The Announcement


End file.
